Aamilxa, the Number Zero member
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: Created as an experiment, the story follows a Replica that joins Organization 13 -Continuation of Daughter of the Mistress of Evil-
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: The Birth**

A small room teaming with many scientific data. It houses many different computers ranging from big to small. The wires of the computers all connect to a small pod in the middle of the room. The largest monitor which was implanted into the wall, showed data on what appeared to be a person and a progress bar which was at 80 percent. Closer look at the pod reveals to have a person inside. A human female completely naked with light green skin and eyes closed floats inside the pod. A man with long light blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a black robe walks into the room. He walks up to the large monitor and examines the data on it. He smiles and he strokes his chin. He turns and walks over to the pod. He looks at the girl inside the pod.

"Looks like you're almost done" said the blonde man. "The superior will be most pleased with my work."

Just then, another man walks into the room carrying a small silver tube. He wore the same black cloak as the blond man but had his hood up.

"Lord Xemnas" said the blonde man. The cloaked man took off his hood revealing a middle aged man with long silver spiky hair slicked back. He had yellow eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"How are things going with our newest subject Vexen?" said Xemnas

"Very well" said Vexen "Another few minutes and she'll be ready."

"Good once that's done I want her prepped and officially welcomed into the fold."

"Of course and I must say that the data you got for me to create this person was perfect. It took almost no time to create this replica."

"I know. The original version of this person will be gone soon. The power that she possessed is very valuable. I couldn't let something like that go to waste."

"It's going to be odd though. I heard Axel found a candidate for the thirteenth seat of the Organization."

"He did. He will be welcomed into the Organization just like she will."

"We only have 13 seats I wonder how it will work."

"This girl will be a resource for us nothing more. She won't be an official member."

"I see"

"Besides, the new recruit Axel found can wield a keyblade."

"Really? That is very interesting. I guess that means that he is…."

"Yes he is the nobody of Sora."

"That is quite fascinating."

Just then, the computer starts beeping. Vexen turns around and sees the progress bar at 100 percent. "Wow she's ready. This is perfect" said Vexen

Vexen walks over to one of the computers and gets a towel from underneath one of the desks. He then walks over to the pod presses a button on the side. The pod opens up like a flower blooming and the girl opens her eyes. She walks forward on the cold floor staring at the ground. Vexen puts the towel around her.

"How do you feel?" said Xemnas to the girl. The girl looks up at Xemnas and smiles.

"Strong" she said "I feel powerful. Darkness is flowing all through my body."

"Interesting" said Vexen "Her intelligence is quite high. I had thought she would be somewhat sluggish."

The girl turns to Vexen. "I retain all my memories from my previous self" said the girl. "At least up till the part where I separated from my original self."

"My first successful replica and it's perfect. No flaws anywhere" said Vexen

"Thank you for freeing me" said the girl to Xemnas "The original me was never going to achieve this level of power."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself" said Xemnas "I have high expectations for you."

"Of course" said the girl

"Now to decide on a name for you." Xemnas hold up his hand at the girl. Letters suddenly appear in the air. They read A-I-M-A-L-A. The letters spin around the girl rapidly and then an X appears in front of the girl. The letters rearrange spelling out A-A-M-I-L-X-A.

"This is the name you will go by from now on" said Xemnas.

"Aamilxa" said the girl. "So my name is Aamilxa?"

"Yes and you will be welcomed into the organization."

Aamilxa smiled. Xemnas walks over to Vexen and gives him the silver tube. "This is your next assignment" said Xemnas "The data contained in this tube is of Sora. I want you to make a replica with this data."

Vexen walks over to a computer and plugs the tube into a small slot. He makes a few keystrokes and examines the data. He suddenly got a disappointed look on his face. "Sir the data of this appears to be corrupted. I'm not sure if I will be able to do as you want."

"Do what you can" said Xemnas. He turns to Aamilxa. "Let's go"

Xemnas and Aamilxa walk outside the lab. A black robe was lying on a table. Xemnas pick it up and hands it to Aamilxa. "This is our cloak" said Xemnas "I want you to change into it before we proceed. There's a changing room just over there" Xemnas points down the hall. Aamilxa walks down the hall and sees a door to the right. She enters it and sees the small changing room. On the hangers to the back she sees undergarments hanging in the back. She walks over examining them to try and find her size. She finds a green and black pair that fits her and puts them on. She then sees a pair of high heel boots underneath the rack and takes them. She also sees a pair of black pants hanging up and takes those as well. She dresses herself putting everything on. She looks at herself in the mirror examining how she looks. She smiles and makes her way out. She stops and looks at a pair of black gloves lying on a table near the door. She puts them on and proceeds out going back to where Xemnas was. Xemnas was patiently waiting for him as well as Vexen.

"The robe looks good on you" said Vexen "You really look like one of us."

"We should go" said Xemnas. He walks over to Aamilxa and touches her on the shoulder. A black aura erupts around them surrounding them and then disappears in an instant. When it disappears she is standing in the middle of a large round room. The room was large with a circular platform that seemed to extend in the air. On this circular platform were thirteen chairs that circled the platform. Each of the chairs was extended up to different heights. There were different people sitting in each of the chairs including Xemnas and Vexen. Two of the chairs were empty. Suddenly two individuals appeared behind Aamilxa. One was a kid about her height with blue eyes and short spiky hair wearing the same cloak everyone else was wearing. The other was a tall red head with very spiky hair and green eyes. He had small tattoos under his eyes.

"Let us all welcome the keyblade's chosen" said Xemnas "Number 13 Roxas" Aamilxa looks at the spiky haired kid. She realizes that he was the one Xemnas was talking about. "Let us also welcome our other member. Number 14 Aamilxa" Aamilxa smiles she feels that she will enjoy her time here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: The Introductions**

Aamilxa wakes up in her room. She examines the room. She sees how small it is. It was completely white with one window that gives a nice view of the castle. She gets up and exits the room traveling down a hallway. The hallway comes to a small lounge room where five organization members were chilling. One of them was the red head man, one of them was Roxas. One was this guy with brown hair who had the sides of his hair cut low. One was this man with black hair in a pony tail and an eye patch. The last one was a bond haired girl with green eyes. Aamilxa walks up to the man with the eye patch.

"Morning" said Aamilxa

"Hey kiddo good to see you're awake" said the eye patch man. "Guess introductions are in order. I'm Xigbar number 2 in the organization."

"Really, interesting. Is that eye patch of yours for show?"

"As if, this happened when I was human. It carried over when I became a nobody."

"Nobody?"

Xigbar gets out of his chair. "Right since you're new you probably don't' know. We are known as nobodies. We are being without a heart so to speak. You're probably the only exception to this since you have the heart of your original self."

"The heart you had as a human didn't carry over?"

"No everything about our previous life caries over except that. Even our weapons and abilities derive from our previous life."

"I see" Aamilxa looks over at Roxas

"That kid is quite unique. He can wield a keyblade one of the strongest weapons ever wielded."

"Yeah I know. I remember fighting Sora who has a keyblade."

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret. He's the nobody of Sora."

"What?!"

"Yep that's the reason he can wield a keyblade. Although, he doesn't have the memories of his life as Sora so he's kind of like a zombie right now."

"If he's Sora why doesn't he look like him?"

"You know I don't know the answer to that."

Aamilxa walks over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas" said Aamilxa

Roxas remained silent staring at the ground.

"I wouldn't bother with him" said the red haired man. "He's not very talkative"

"I kind of hoped he would at least react to me."

"Not everyone is friendly or talkative. In fact I doubt you could strike a conversation with some of the other organization members like Xaldin or Lexaeus."

"Who?"

"Xaldin's the big guy with the black dreadlocks and Lexaeus is the brute with the orange hair with blue eyes."

"Oh the guys that look like they can lift a bus."

"Ha ha that's actually pretty accurate. By the way I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah you will be easy to remember. Wonder if I can remember everyone's name?"

"Well I can help with that. I memorized everyone's name here. That kid over there with the brown hair is Demyx. That blond over there is Larxene."

"I already know about Vexen and Xemnas"

"Of course Vexen is like your father right? Since he created you"

"No that would be Xemnas. Vexen is like that creepy uncle who never stops bothering you."

Axel laughs. "Glad we got another member with a since of humor."

"By the way what do you guys do around here anyway?"

"Not much just go on missions that our boss orders us to go on. Usually it's taking care of dangerous heartless that may pose a problem for us."

"Really? How come he didn't send you against Ansem or Maleficent?"

"In all honesty they weren't really a threat to us."

"We weren't?"

"You were or at least your real self was but your group wasn't if you were a threat Sora wouldn't have taken you guys out that easily."

Aamilxa looked down at the ground

"Oh sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's fine. I'm not one to be stuck in a past mind set."

"So that girl is Larxene?"

"Yeah she's the only girl in the organization aside from you."

"Guess that means we will get along well."

"I doubt it. She doesn't play well with others."

"I can at least try." Aamilxa walks over to Larxene "Hello"

"Why are you talking to me?" said Larxene "Geez they let toys be organization members huh."

"Excuse me?"

"You're Vexen's toy right? Created in a test tube and made human. It's surprising. You're the first successful clone created."

"I'm not exactly a clone."

"Could have fooled me and just because we are girls doesn't mean we're friends. To me, you're just a waste of space. You don't even have a chair."

Aamilxa was starting to get pissed off. "What do you mean chair?"

"What are you stupid too? In the round room all of us have a chair of our own except you. Toys can be welcomed but you're not a member of the Organization."

Aamilxa slowly summons his staff.

"Aamilxa!" a voice yells from the hallway. A tall man with blue hair and an x shaped scar on his face walks into the room. "Be mindful of where you are. We don't want any unfortunate accidents here in the base." The man walks over to the window. Axel walks up to Aamilxa and she despells her weapon.

"That's Saix" said Axel "He is second in command of the organization. He's very emotionless. He's very tough on people just make sure you stay on his good side.

"Point taken" said Aamilxa

"Axel" said Saix "You have a mission. You are to take out a giant Heartless in Twilight Town located in the shop area."

"Aamilxa you will start your mission training tomorrow. Make sure you get your sleep" said Saix

"Great so what am I suppose to do for the rest of the day?" said Aamilxa

"Sleep?" said Axel "There's really not much to do here."

"Great an entire day wasted."

"Don't feel too bad you will go on a mission tomorrow. You will have a much better time tomorrow.

"I hope so" said Aamilxa


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 First Mission**

Aamilxa walks into the lobby. Xigbar was waiting for her.

"Hey kiddo" said Xigbar. "I'll be training you on your first mission."

"Xemnas wants you to train me?" asked Aamilxa

"Actually I volunteered."

"Really?"

"The mission is a basic one so don't worry if you can't get the hang of it at first."

"…sure…."

Xigbar snaps his fingers. A portal made of darkness appears. "Let's go"

The two of them walk through the portal. The portal leads to a large area with an open market place. All the markets seemed closed as the town looked like it was in the afternoon with the sun setting. There appeared to be a tram rail line scattered throughout and the town appeared to be built on a slope. Aamilxa scanned the area and turned to Xigbar.

"What is this place?" asked Aamilxa

"This is Twilight town, and we're in the market area" said Xigbar

"It looks big."

"Yeah it's a pretty big town. A lot happens in this area as well. Lots of heartless appear in this area."

"Is that why we're here? To destroy heartless?"

"As if, that job is for Roxas. He's the only one who can wield a keyblade out of all of us. In fact he's the most important member of the organization because of that."

"Why? What makes the keyblade special?"

"Kingdom Hearts?"

Aamilxa took a moment to process that. "Wait a minute, what do you mean Kingdom Hearts? Isn't that the same thing that mother was after?"

"Not quite, there are two different types of Kingdom Hearts, the world heart, and the people's heart. The world heart forms when so many worlds fall into darkness and their light forms to kingdom hearts. The people's heart is the hearts of men combined to form kingdom hearts. This is the version we are searching for."

"So the keyblade is the only way to create this version?"

"Yes it is by destroying heartless the hearts they capture are released and combine."

"Okay I get it now, but then what is our mission?"

"Recon, I am suppose to show you how to do recon missions."

"Is that all?" said Aamilxa in disappointment. "That's easy." Aamilxa begins grunting and straining. Two wings suddenly pop out the back of her robe. The wings were black with a green tint to them and stretched to about four feet each."

"I forgot you could do that" said Xigbar.

"It's actually better now considering that I don't have to restrain myself when doing this and my wings can just go back into my body until I need them again."

"We're going to have to modify the cloak to accompany your wings."

"No need, I already did." Aamilxa points to the flaps just above the holes where the wings were. "Since I had nothing to do yesterday, I decided to modify the cloak for my wings."

"Impressive"

Aamilxa takes off in the air. She flies high and gets a good look of the entire town. The town appears to be built on a large slope. The houses are all slammed together with no one house being by itself. On the northern side of the town she saw a train station. It leads to other parts of the town and those sections appeared to be smaller.

"So what do you think kiddo?" Xigbar said suddenly as he appeared right behind her standing upside down on air. Aamilxa freaks out and plummets to the ground Xigbar catches her before she hits the ground and places her gently on the ground. She turns to Xigbar

"How did you do that?" asked Aamilxa

"My power, I can manipulate space which allows me to be pretty much anywhere I want. As long as the distance I travel is small."

"In other words, you can teleport."

"Precisely"

"That's interesting"

"So what do you think?"

"The town is defiantly big. It's so big that they need a train just to get to other parts of the town. There are also no stand alone homes. All the living quarters are all connected allowing for people to know each other in this town."

"Pretty good! Your skill set allows for great recon missions. You can survey the area very efficiently with your wings."

"Yeah"

"Well that's it for now. Time to head back."

"Wha…right now but we just started."

"I didn't expect you to pick up so quickly. This was just a training mission anyway."

Aamilxa looks down in depression

"Don't feel too bad kiddo" said Xigbar "Things will work out you just need to be patient. After all you are part of the Organization"

She looks at Xigbar. "Thanks, I just hope the missions I go on have a lot more to them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 6: New Power**

Three days have passed and missions that Aamilxa went on feel boring to her. They mostly involve basic reconnaissance. It was child's play for her. Her interactions with the other organization members are minimal. She's never seen Lexeaus or Xaldin, Vexen hasn't been seen since her first day, Xemnas is busy doing things as she's told, Larxene and her don't get along at all, and the other members seem preoccupied with other things. Roxas is still walking around like a zombie. Axel seems to stay by his side a lot. Aamilxa enters the lounge area. She looks around. Xigbar isn't there right now. Demyx is taking a nap. Saix is staring out into the sky. Aamilxa walks up to Saix.

"Good morning sir" said Aamilxa

Saix turns his head to take a quick glimpse of her and turns around.

"Do you have any missions for me today?" asked Aamilxa

"None at the moment" said Saix

"So what should I do?"

"Nothing for now"

"I see" Aamilxa turns and begins to walk away but suddenly stops and walks back to Saix "You wouldn't happen to know where Vexen is do you?"

"That's not your concern"

"Okay, what about Xemnas?"

"He's busy"

"Xigbar?"

Saix turns around to face Aamilxa. "Look it's not my job to know where everyone is at every given moment. They are doing what they want to right now. Go do something else. I will summon you if a mission comes up."

Aamilxa bows and walks out the lounge room into the small hallway. She comes to a flight of stairs and takes those stairs down. She gets to the bottom floor and enters a large room at the bottom of the castle. Xigbar was there standing by some switch on a small pedestal. Xigbar turns and sees Aamilxa.

"Hey kiddo why the long face?" said Xigbar

"I hate it" said Aamilxa "I hate having nothing to do. I am so bored being here. I kind of wish I could just go somewhere else and let loose or something."

"I see well things have been quiet now that the worlds have been returned to their original state.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Yesterday Sora and his friends succeeded in sealing the door to darkness and bringing back the worlds that fell to darkness. I also hear that your real self perished by his keyblade."

"Sora killed me?"

"Yeah I heard it was pretty brutal. The other you even started crying. Man talk about cruel"

"Sora never really liked me. I am also Maleficent's daughter. Considering that my mother is nothing but a cloak now I shouldn't be surprised." Aamilxa pauses for a moment. "By the way do you know where Vexen is?"

"Probably at the other castle. He's been held up there for the past three days now"

"Other castle?"

"Right you don't know about it yet do you?"

"About what?"

"We have another castle that we work out of. We call it Castle Oblivion. It's where we study memories and their affects on hearts. The hearts are everything to us."

"I see so Vexen is there?"

"Yep if you want I could take you there." Xigbar summons a portal. "Just step through and I'll do the rest."

Aamilxa and Xigbar step through the portal this leads to a giant castle floating in an empty void of darkness. The castle was strange in shape with widows tilted to the side buildings looking like their shifted and rotated. The entrance to the castle was two large doors that stood at least 12 feet high. Aamilxa looks around examining the area.

"What do you think kiddo?" asked Xigbar

"I feel like I've been here before but nothing looks familiar to me" said Aamilxa

"Interesting, Lord Xemnas said the same thing when he came here." Xigbar starts walking to the door. "Come on lets go inside."

They enter the castle. Inside was a large empty room with pillars on both sides. There was a small staircase in front of them with a door at the top that appeared to be just as large as the front door. Aamilxa starts walking towards the door.

"Hold on there" said Xigbar. "That's not the right way to go."

Aamilxa stops and turns around. "What do you mean" she asks. "There's no other way to go."

"This place is special. Just walking through a door isn't the safest thing to do here. You don't know where you'll end up."

Xigbar walks up to Aamilxa and touches her on the shoulder. The two of them, then teleported away using a black aura that surrounded them. They reappear in a room with a pod in the middle. Vexen was standing in front of the pod looking displeased. He then turns to Aamilxa and Xigbar.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Vexen "Can't you see that I'm busy right now?"

"Relax" said Xigbar "The kid was looking for you. You haven't been back to the castle in six days."

"Lord Xemnas has instructed me to create a Sora replica. All attempts to create one however ended in failure. I've hit a dead end."

"You're trying to replicate Sora?" asked Aamilxa

"That's what I just said and nothing is stabilizing the clone."

Aamilxa walks up to the pod and peaks inside. Inside was a figure with no face collapsed on the floor. She backs off and places her hand on the pod.

"Is this how it was before you created me?" asked Aamilxa

"You were much simpler" said Vexen "You had a heart that I could use to create you. The only thing Xemnas gave me was data on Sora. It's not enough to create the clone."

"I wish there was some way I could help."

Vexen turns and walks over to the computer connected to the pod. "Science is a delicate thing. The slightest miscalculation can result in the entire project failing." Vexen starts making keystrokes on the computer. "One who does not take all possibilities into consideration is doomed to fail before they even begin. Then all that's left is…." Suddenly codes begin to pop up on the computer. "What's this, the subject is showing positive results."

"What's happening" asked Aamilxa

"Kid look at your hand" yelled Xigbar.

Aamilxa looks at her hand. It was glowing. The light from her hand was traveling into the subject and the subject was starting to move.

"Amazing" said Vexen "To think that you had the power to stabilize the replicas. How did I not figure this out before?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aamilxa

"Your power, you must have developed a new power when you were created. This power is helping to stabilize the clone and I can now finish the Sora replica."

"Guess it's a good thing we came" said Xigbar

"Good indeed" said Vexen "If all is well this replica will be ready by tomorrow."

"That's nice to hear" said Aamilxa

"We should get back to the castle" said Xigbar "If everything goes well, we will have another recruit for the Organization. Won't that be exciting?"

"Yeah it would be" said Aamilxa"

Xigbar and Aamilxa get ready to leave. "Say hello to our guest for me Vexen" yelled Xigbar

"Guest" asked Aamilxa

"Don't worry" said Xigbar "You'll find out soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 7: The New Member**

Aamilxa walks into the lounge area. Everyone is in the area today. Vexen was in the corner talking to Zexion. The two brutes Xaldin and Lexaeus talked with each other. Larxene was sitting in the chair quietly. Marluxia who had long pink air was standing alone. Demyx was adjusting is sitar. Axel and Roxas were talking. Saix was watching everyone. Xigbar was talking with Luxord who appeared to be a middle age gentleman with a gambling fetish and a clean shaved beard. Aamilxa walks over to Vexen.

"What's going on today?" asked Aamilxa "Why is everyone here?"

"The new creation you helped me with" said Vexen "It's about to be revealed today."

"Really? no side effects or problems?"

"Not a one"

"It's very interesting" said Zexion "You seem to be the key in order to create successful replicas. It could have something to do with your heart."

"My heart?" said Aamilxa

"You are the only one in the organization with a heart" said Zexion

"What's more interesting is that your heart was made from the now deceased Aimala who is the daughter of Maleficent" said Vexen

"It that significant to me in some way?"asked Aamilxa

"Let's just say she didn't know how to use the darkness properly just like her mother" said Vexen

Aamilxa looks around the room.

"So the replica is joining the organization?" asked Aamilxa

"Exactly" said Vexen "Although it's going to be a lower ranking than you. Think of it as getting a subordinate."

"I don't really need a subordinate" said Aamilxa

"I don't think that's what he meant" said Zexion

"Maybe I should have explained it better" said Vexen

"Hey kiddo" said Xigbar walking over to Aamilxa "How you doing today?"

"Pretty good" said Aamilxa "We have a big event happening today"

"So I've heard" said Xigbar

"Isn't it time that we leave Xigbar" said Vexen

"As if, we still got to wait for the head honcho to show up. He's still in his secret place."

"What? and leave my creation by its self?" Vexen runs out the room in a hurry.

"That man has too much pride" said Xigbar

"What do you mean by secret place?" asked Aamilxa

"It's nothing to get too worried about. It's merely a hobby that our leader indulges himself in."

A couple minutes pass and everyone goes to the round room. All the organization members sit in their chairs. Aamilxa stands on the ground next to the chair near Xemnas. Xemnas starts speaking

"Good tidings, friends" said Xemnas "Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

Suddenly a figure in a black cloak similar to theirs walks forward to the center of the platform. Their hood was up so the face was hidden.

"Number XV, Xion" said Xemnas

Aamilxa takes a look at the figure. It was defiantly the figure she met before but it seemed much more sentient than before when it was just a lifeless doll in a pod. Once the meeting was over, Aamilxa returns to her room. She lays in the bed thinking about number XV, Xion. She wonders what she was created for. Aamilxa knows she was created as a way to manipulate darkness better than her counterpart and that she possessed great power. She recalls that Xemnas gave Vexen a silver tube and says that it was Sora's data. Xion has a connection with Sora. Aamilxa decides it's not worth perusing at the moment. She turns over and goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 8: Marluxia team up**

Aamilxa walks into the room Xion stood silent with the hood up standing next to the window. Axel was talking with Roxas. Aamilxa walks up to Saix.

"So do you have a mission for me today" asked Aamilxa

"I actually have a mission for you" said Saix "You will be teaming up with Marluxia"

"The guy with the pink hair?"

"Yes you are to take out a bunch of pure blooded heartless."

"No problem"

"Make sure none of them enter the tunnels. Roxas will be training there. He is not equipped to handle heartless yet."

Aamilxa nods. Marluxia come in the room.

"Greeting Aamilxa" said Marluxia."I hear this is your first mission. Don't overwork yourself now. No one is expecting you to be an expert at Heartless extermination."

Aamilxa laughs. "Even you underestimate me" she said. "Prepare to be amazed because you'll see how powerful I am today."

"I'm not one to be impressed so easily"

"Enough talk you too" said Saix "Begin your mission."

Marluxia creates a portal and Aamilxa and Marluxia walk through. They arrive outside a train station.

"Make sure you eradicate all the Heartless" said Marluxia

"No problem" said Aamilxa. She summons her staff and takes a look around. A bunch of shadow looking monster pop out from the ground. They are small and simple.

"Looks like they're here" said Marluxia

Aamilxa lifts her hand and shouts FIRE. A ball of fire shoots out her hand destroying the Heartless. More pop up behind them. Aamilxa destroys them with her fire. Marluxia stands there and watches.

"Not bad" said Marluxia. "Let's move on."

The two of them exit the area and go into town. More Heartless show up. Aamilxa dispatches them easily. Marluxia doesn't even draw his weapon. They enter a plaza area a bunch of Heartless show up.

"Maybe I should help you with th-" said Marluxia. Before he could even finish his sentence Aamilxa yells "Thunder." Lightning strikes all the Heartless destroying them.

"Very good" said Marluxia as he puts his hand on his chin.

"It's not over yet" said Aamilxa. A bunch of Heartless shows up behind them surrounding most of the area. Aamilxa holds her staff out. She yells "Megaflare" causing a giant fireball to shoot out of the end. The ball of fire hits the target and expands to a large orb that destroys about half of them. Aamilxa then taps her staff on the ground yelling "Deep Freeze" causing ice to erupt killing the rest. She dispels her staff.

"That's good Aamilxa" said Marluxia

"Thanks" said Aamilxa

"It's impressive how strong you are. I wonder how strong you would be with a keyblade."

Suddenly a giant Heartless with a large upper body and smaller lower body appears. It has piercing yellow eyes and small strange spikes that look like bandages coming out of his head.

"A Darkside" said Marluxia "We should get out"

Aamilxa resummons her staff and slams it on the ground. A giant vortex appears below the Darkside. The Darkside slowly sinks in the portal. She then aims her staff and a giant ball of energy forms at the end of the staff.

"What are you doing?" asked Marluxia

"Just wait" said Aamilxa

The energy ball becomes as big as the Darkside. Darkside sinks completely into the portal and Aamilxa sends the energy ball in with it. The portal quickly closes as a flash of light is seen coming out the portal as it closes. Aamilxa collapses onto the floor.

"You really didn't need to push yourself that much" said Marluxia "But that was really impressive."

"Thanks" said Aamilxa

Marluxia helps Aamilxa to her feet. "Can you stand?" he asks

"I can" said Aamilxa

The two of them make their way back to the portal.

"It's a real shame that you don't have a keyblade of your own" said Marluxia "You would be a much better candidate than Roxas. I bet you could even surpass Sora Maybe even Xemnas."

"I think you might be giving me too much credit" said Aamilxa "Surpassing the superior is pretty farfetched."

"I don't think so. Take a look at what you accomplished today, and you're still a newcomer to the Organization."

Aamilxa thinks about it for a second. "It would be nice. They would probably have to change my number."

"Imagine if you lead the organization."

Aamilxa stops walking for a second. Marluxia turns to her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Nothing" said Marluxia "Just trying to cater to your confidence so to speak."

"Right of course"

The two return to the portal and take it back to the castle. Saix is there waiting for them.

"So how did it go" asked Saix

"Better than you'd expect" said Marluxia "She defeated a Darkside by herself. She has the power."

Saix looks at Aamilxa with disappointment. "That wasn't part of the mission" he says

"It was necessary in order to accomplish the mission. It was a pure-blooded heartless."

Saix sighs and starts to walk away

"Good job" said Saix as he left the room.

"Don't expect him to praise you" said Xigbar walking up to Aamilxa and Marluxia. "That guy is never impressed with anything."

"I've noticed" said Aamilxa

"Don't worry about it little green gem. Everything will work out."

"Little Green Gem?"

"Can't keep calling you kiddo now can I"

Aamilxa lightly chuckles. "I'm off to bed" she says

Aamilxa leaves and goes to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 9: Dealing with Larxene**

Aamilxa walks into the lounge area. Saix comes up to her.

"I'm giving you a mission today." said Saix "You will be taking out shadow globs that have appeared in Twilight Town. Make sure that you don't interrupt Roxas's training when you are there. He will be training with Marluxia in a small area just south of where you will be starting off."

"Of course" said Aamilxa

"You will be teamed up with Larxene for today"

"E-Excuse me?" said Aamilxa with concern in her voice

"Is there a problem?"

"Why do I have to be teamed up with her today? I'd take any other member even Demyx."

"We are called an Organization for a reason. We work together as a team. You must learn to work with all members of the organization. She is one of those members."

"But she hates me how do you expect us to work together?"

"This is the point of this mission. Work together and accomplish the mission goal. I better not hear anything from her about you not being able to work with her."

Aamilxa crosses her arms looking away from Saix. "Fine" she says.

"Make sure you follow the orders she gives you" said Saix

Aamilxa turns back to Saix in shock. "Wait…she's in charge of this mission?" asked Aamilxa

"She is your senior" said Saix "And need I remind you that she drew your weapon against her last time. I don't expect anything like that to happen today."

Aamilxa grunts and summons a portal. She walks into the portal and arrives in Twilight Town

"It's about time you showed up" said a voice behind Aamilxa. She turns around to see Larxene behind her. "The mission is to take out shadow globs right? I guess that means you should hop to it."

Aamilxa takes a deep breath putting on a fake smile. "Sure no problem we should hurry and complete our mission."

"We?" said Larxene "There is no we today. You will do this mission by yourself."

"What?"

"A mission like this should be no problem for you considering how skilled you were in taking down that Darkside yesterday."

"But we both got assigned the mission. We're supposed to work together."

"I don't get my hands dirty with grunt work. This is more up your alley."

"Saix said we need to work on teamwork."

"Saix said I'm in charge meaning you have to obey all orders I give you and I'm ordering you to do this mission by yourself."

Aamilxa clenches her fist in anger.

"In fact let's make this interesting" said Larxene "You need to complete the mission in five minutes."

"Why do I have to…."

"And if you don't, I'll have Marluxia take back all the positive things he's said about you." Larxene stares at Aamilxa for a minute. "You're wasting time."

Aamilxa turns and runs away to track down the shadow globs.

Aamilxa sees two of the shadow globs attached to two of the houses and sprouted her wings she then struck the globs with her staff destroying them. She flies to the market place and spots six of them on the buildings. She strikes them with her staff destroying them. She flies to the train station and sees two more connected to the signs of the train station. She destroys them with her staff. She lands and puts her wings back in her cloak. Larxene shows up behind her.

"I suppose that's enough to pass" said Larxene

Aamilxa turns to her. "You're missing the point of this mission" said Aamilxa

"The mission is done that's all there is too it." Larxene turns to leave

"Why aren't you owning up to your responsibilities?" yelled Aamilxa. "Being in charge doesn't mean you put the work on everyone else."

Larxene stops. "I told you, I'm in charge of the mission so that means that I make the rules of the mission. That's what being in charge means."

"No it doesn't!"

"I don't expect a doll like you to comprehend this anyway"

"Don't call me a doll"

"Why not does doll not suit you? How about toy?"

"I'm a member of this organization just like you are. At the very least you should show me some respect."

Larxene walks up to Aamilxa and slaps her. "Respect?! What gives you the right to consider yourself among our numbers? There are only 13 seats in this Organization and you hold none of them. You and the girl in the black coat are underlings, lackeys for the rest of us. You don't have a keyblade so you're only good for recon at best. I don't even see why Xemnas would even consider making a clone of a dead witch who was slaughtered by Sora."

"That's enough Larxene" Aamilxa slowly starts to summon her staff.

Larxene smiles. "You really want to fight me?"

Aamilxa charges at Larxene with her staff. Larxene vanishes from in front of her and lightning strikes Aamilxa from behind. Aamilxa stumbles trying to catch herself. Larxene appears in front of her and kicks her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Aamilxa staff files out of her hand and disappears.

"You should know your place little girl" said Larxene "You may have defeated a Darkside but that doesn't compare to what we can do."

Aamilxa slowly gets up. She summons her staff again and taps it on the ground. Icicles start forming below Larxene which she dodges easily. Aamilxa fires a barrage of fireballs from her staff. Larxene dodges them with ease. Larxene then summons her weapon, which are small knives and charges towards Aamilxa. She strikes her in the stomach with the knives and kicks her in the face knocking her to the ground. Lightning then starts coming towards Aamilxa. Aamilxa dodges them and yells "Mega Flare" shooting a large fireball that exploded in front of Larxene. Larxene is knocked back. Aamilxa charges towards Larxene but is then stabbed in the back. She turns and sees Larxene behind her. She turns to the Larxene on the ground only for that Larxene to vanish. Aamilxa collapses onto the ground. Larxene laughs.

"Is this the best you can do?" said Larxene "Beating that Darkside was just a fluke after all." Larxene walks over to Aamilxa and picks her up by the neck. "And to think that Marluxia consider you for that." Larxene stabs Aamilxa in the chest Aamilxa screams in agony. "Don't worry; I won't kill you I have to keep up appearances after all." Just then Aamilxa summons a fireball in the palm of her hand and strikes Larxene in the face with it. Larxene drops Aamilxa and backs away from her covering her face. Aamilxa summons her staff and charges at he only for her hand to be grabbed from behind. She turns and sees Saix is behind her grabbing her hand.

"What do you think you are doing Aamilxa?" said Saix "You just injured a fellow member.

"Sir" said Aamilxa "You don't understand, Larxene…"

"You attacked Larxene after I explicitly ordered you to do whatever she tells you in this mission."

Larxene walks up to Saix and Aamilxa. She had no injuries on her face at all. Aamilxa realizes that she must have struck another clone of hers.

"You are suspended from missions for the next five days and confined to your room until otherwise" said Saix

"But Saix" said Aamilxa

"Return to the castle at once"

Aamilxa put her head down and dispels her staff. "Yes sir" she says

Saix lets her go and Aamilxa makes her way to the portal.

"I think you went too easy on her" said Larxene

Saix turns to Larxene. "Your punishment will be decided at a later date" he said

"My punishment? But the little witch attacked me first."

"Provoking her didn't help the situation, and attacking her the way you did was unnecessary. Your punishment will be a lot worse that what she will have to deal with. Now clean up and Return to the castle."

Saix then walks off leaving Larxene there.

Aamilxa returns to the castle lounge and walks right past Xigbar.

"Hey green gem is everything alright?" asked Xigbar

"Fine" said Aamilxa not even stopping as she walks past him. She gets to her room closing the door. She pauses for a minute looking at her hands. She clenches her fist and punches the wall leaving an indent in the wall and causing her hand to bleed.

"I really hate that BITCH"


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 14 Discovery**

Aamilxa is lying down on her bed. She kept thinking about Larxene feeling angrier the more she thought about it. She lifts her hand and summons her staff. She stares at it thinking to herself how she can become stronger.

"What do I do now?" said Aamilxa

She dispels her staff and leaves her room. She starts walking the hallway and suddenly hears footsteps coming towards her. She turns to run the other way and hears footsteps coming from that direction as well. She sprouts her wings and flies to the ceiling. The footsteps get closer and closer and the two figures walk into the hallway. One of them was Marluxia and the other was Larxene. They meet up just under Aamilxa.

"Were you followed?" asked Marluxia

"Of course not" said Larxene

"Good then we should get going."

The two of them make their way down the hall. Aamilxa follows them closely making sure not to be seen. The two get to the bottom floor of the castle to what appears to be a switch. Marluxia pushes the switch and the floor opens up to the outside. A bridge made of light forms connecting the castle to the ground of the city just outside the castle. The two of them leave the castle heading into the city. They come to this small alley with a dead end and stop. Aamilxa hide on a small balcony just above them making sure they can't see her.

"I'm getting tired of these guys Marluxia" said Larxene "Can you believe Saix threatened to kill me should I lay another hand on that doll."

"To be fair you did aggravate her" said Marluxia

"Why do we even need her? Aimala wasn't even that strong. What does Xemnas see in her?"

"He must have saw something otherwise she wouldn't have been chosen to become a member of the Organization."

"When are we going to take them out?"

"It's way too early to do so. We need the keyblade to do it."

"Roxas is too dull and boring. There is no way he'll betray the organization let alone fight the other members."

"I am aware of that. That is why we need Sora."

"How do you plan to get Sora? It's not like we can just pop to him and tell him to kill organization members."

"This is true but thanks to Xemnas I will be in charge of Namine when we visit Castle Oblivion next week."

"We?"

"Lord Xemnas is sending half of us to the castle. He is not sure which half will go as of yet but he assured that the two of us are going to the castle."

"What's Namine going to do?"

"Namine has power over Sora's heart. This was discovered when the clone Xion was made by Vexen. Her powers can be used to rewrite Sora's heart so he can do our bidding.

Larxene thinks for a minute. "With Sora on our side, Taking over the organization will be easier."

"We still need one more person on our side. We need to ensure that all the bases are filled before the next move can be made."

"Recruit another? Who did you have in mind?"

"It was going to be Aamilxa but you pretty much destroyed that plan."

"The fact that you would even consider using a doll is crazy. What if it breaks in the middle of the fight?"

Aamilxa clenches her fist in anger.

"The power that child possesses was incredible. If given the right focus she would have been a valuable ally."

"It's for the best after all, the doll is a loose cannon I doubt it could even comprehend complicated orders. If you ask me we need a member that can get close to Sora with ease and push him in the right direction."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

Larxene laughs "Haven't quite decided yet."

Marluxia turns to the exit of the alley and starts to leave. "We will first see who Xemnas will be sending with us to Castle Oblivion. We can work our plan around that."

Larxene follows Marluxia. "We better work through it quickly. I hate having to wait.

The two of them leave the alley. Aamilxa waits a few minutes before flying back to the castle. She enters from the top and makes her way down to her room. Before she could enter her room she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around in panic and sees that it's Axel.

"Hey there Aamilxa" said Axel "Didn't think Saix would let you roam around this late."

"Yeah I was shocked myself" said Aamilxa. She noticed that Roxas was behind Axel. "Did you guys just come back from a mission?"

"Sort of, we had a little after mission activity."

"I see." Aamilxa turns to go back to your room.

"Don't be too upset over Larxene" said Axel "She gets on everyone's nerve. I kind of wish someone would bring her down a peg."

"I hope that person is me" said Aamilxa leaving Axel and Roxas.

Aamilxa enters her room and lies down on the bed. She stares at the ceiling thinking about what her next move will be. She takes a deep breath and goes to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 15: Saix's informant**

Finally off of her suspension, Aamilxa walks into the lounge area. She looks around and sees that no one is in the area. She walks up to the window staring out at the castle. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she asks herself

Just then Saix walks into the lounge. Aamilxa turns to him.

"Your mission for today will be a tough one" said Saix. "You will be dealing with a Darkside today."

"OK" said Aamilxa.

Saix notices her trapped in her thoughts.

"Will this be a problem?" he asked.

"No sir" she says. "I can do the mission"

Saix stares at her for a minute. "I'll be joining you on this mission as well" he said.

"Sir?"

"You're too unstable to be teamed up with any other members. Best if I keep an eye on you. Understood?"

Aamilxa nods

"Good." Saix creates a portal. "Let's go"

The two of them walk through the portal and arrive in twilight town. Aamilxa looks around and sees that she's in a small condense area. There doesn't appear to be any heartless around. She turns to Saix

"Sir, Where is the giant heartless?" She asked.

Suddenly small shadow heartless show up out of nowhere.

"Take out these heartless quickly" said Saix

Aamilxa summons her staff and shoots fireballs at the heartless. Too deep in thought she didn't notice that one shadow appears behind her. It strikes her in the back and she stumbles forward. She turns and strikes the heartless with the end of her staff defeating it. Saix walks past her.

"Our target is at the market area" said Saix. "Make your way up on your own. I will meet you there. "

He walks away. Aamilxa looks around to see if there is anymore heartless. She doesn't see any and proceeds to the market area. A bunch of Heartless show up when she walks into the area. She raises her staff and rushes towards the heartless. She strikes them with her staff. Some heartless come from behind her and attack her. She stumbles before shouting "Thunder" causing lightning to strike the heartless. She turns around and sees a heartless with an emblem on its chest appear. It was shaped like a small lantern. She realizes that this type of heartless was what Roxas needs to take out. She yells "Sleep" causing the heartless to fall to the ground. A shadow heartless appears behind her and attacks

"I'm getting tired of that" she yells as she drives the end of her staff through the heartless. With the heartless defeated she makes her way to the market area. Saix was standing there. Aamilxa's legs suddenly give out on her and she collapses onto her knees. Saix turns to look at her and turns back around.

"Losing your nerve after a couple of days without any missions?" said Saix. "Maybe Larxene was right about you."

Immediately Aamilxa forces herself to her feet using her staff as a crutch.

"I'm nothing like what Larxene claims I am" she says.

Saix turns to her. "Then prove it" he says.

Suddenly a giant Darkside pops up from the ground behind Saix. It looms over him appearing very intimidating.

"Use your power to kill this heartless."

Aamilxa raises her staff aiming at the Darkside and yells "Megaflare." A giant fireball shoots out the staff towards the Darkside and explodes when it makes contact. The Darkside is forces to stumble backwards because of the explosion. Aamilxa sprouts her wings and flies to the Heartless. She shoots lightning out of her staff striking Darkside. Darkside stretches out his chest and shoots dark energy balls out his chest. Aamilxa dodges them. She sends a fireball into the Darkside's chest. It seemed to damage him a lot. She lands on the ground and raises her staff in the air yelling, "Deep Freeze." Large icicles shoot from the ground immobilizing the Darkside. She sends another Mega Flare at the Darkside and blows it away. With the Darkside defeated she smiles in victory.

"Just because your main target is destroyed doesn't mean you should let your guard down" said Saix.

At that moment a bunch of shadow heartless shoot from the ground and attack Aamilxa. She drops to her knees exhausted and in pain. Saix gives a big sigh and summons his weapon, a large claymore-like weapon. He strikes the heartless down saving Aamilxa.

"You are way too distracted" said Saix. "You can't just let anything distract you when it comes to missions. You must stay focus lock away any distractions including emotions else you end up in a worse condition than you already are.

He holds out his hand and helps Aamilxa up. He dispels his weapon and the two of them start to leave. Aamilxa stops walking.

"Sir?" she asks. "Do you completely trust everyone here in the organization?"

Saix turns to her. "Is this about Larxene?"

"No…I mean well sort of."

"I'll admit that she doesn't bring out the best in people but she does her job at least."

"Sir it's more than just that. The way she spoke to me and when she attacked me, it felt like she was putting on a facade."

"Really."

"What's more is that I overheard her and Marluxia…."

"They plan to go after Sora."

Aamilxa looks shocked. "How did you know that?"

"That was their orders from Lord Xemnas. Use the witch Namine to brainwash Sora to joining the organization."

"Sora's not going to join the organization. Marluxia will make sure of it. He will use Sora to take out Xemnas."

"That's quite a serious assumption. Do you have proof?" They mentioned it when they left the castle yesterday in the city. I followed them there and overheard everything."

"Your word is not good enough to warrant this kind of treason. Especially with what happened between you and Larxene."

Aamilxa looks down in disappointment.

"At the very least, get some more concrete evidence" said Saix as he turns around. "Let's go." Saix begins to walk away.

"They did mention getting one more recruit to join their cause. It was suppose to be me until the incident and I doubt they would have any luck with Roxas. I don't know who else would be willing to betray the organization for them."

Saix turns his head to Aamilxa again. "Then I'll make sure the spy I will assign with you is the new recruit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 19: The Castle Oblivion Team**

Aamilxa walks into the Lounge area. Saix is there waiting for her. He walks up to Aamilxa.

"Orders from Lord Xemnas" said Saix. "You are to go to the round room for a meeting. Six other organization members will be waiting there.

Aamilxa nods and makes her way to the round room. She arrives and sees that the six members that are there are Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus. Larxene glares at Aamilxa. Marluxia looks interested. Axel is calm and deep in thought. The others just mind their own business. Suddenly Xemnas appears in his chair. He looks around at the others and then looks at Aamilxa.

"Aamilxa" says Xemnas "It will be hard for you to properly participate in this meeting being all the way down there. Why not take Roxas's seat. I'm sure he won't mind.

Aamilxa looks behind her and looks at the seat. She sprouts her wings and flies up to the seat sitting down. All eyes were on her now. Larxene continues to glare, Marluxia smiles, Vexen does the same, Zexion and Lexaeus give blank stares, and Axel smirks.

"Now with everyone here we can begin" said Xemnas. "The seven of you have been chosen to travel to Castle Oblivion. Vexen, your team will continue research on the Replica project. Marluxia, your team will deal with Namine. Aamilxa, you will alternate between the two teams. You will be working under both Marluxia and Vexen. You will also serve as the messenger between us and the castle. Make sure you are on top of everything that happens. You will all be leaving in four days. That is all, dismissed."

Xemnas disappears along with everyone else except for Axel and Aamilxa.

"Aamilxa, follow me" said Axel. The two of them teleport out the room. Axel leads Aamilxa down the hall to his bedroom. Saix is there waiting for them.

"Good the two of you are here" said Saix

"If you're here" said Aamilxa. "Does that mean…."

"Yes" said Axel "I'm the spy that will help you out during the Castle Oblivion mission."

"Axel is the perfect choice for exposing the traitors should your claims be true" said Saix. "He can convince anyone to trust him."

"You give me way too much credit" said Axel. "I'm just good at what I do."

"You being assigned to Castle Oblivion was originally to help with the replica program" said Saix to Aamilxa. "This arrangement will force the traitor's hand especially if you are the messenger."

"So basically I'm a target" said Aamilxa.

"Well, that's a harsh way of saying it" said Axel.

"But truthful" said Saix. "With you there they will be more drawn to Axel possibly recruiting him at the very least to insure that you don't discover what they are planning. As far as the replica project is concerned, Vexen can fill you in on the details of that."

"I see" said Aamilxa.

"Relax" said Axel "I'll be there if anything goes wrong."

Saix gives Aamilxa a small device that appears to be a small pocket size computer. "Use this to send the messages. It will connect you to the computer we have in the basement. Only Lord Xemnas and I have access to view any message you send."

"Ok" said Aamilxa.

Meanwhile, Larxene and Marluxia meet up in his room.

"This is a complete disaster" said Larxene pacing back and forth. "How could he assign that doll to the castle and as a damn messenger? I should have broken her when I had the chance."

"I thinks it' because of what happened that he decided to do this" said Marluxia. "This might be the punishment that Saix was talking about. Besides, her being assigned to the castle was already decided before anything else. She is the key to the Replica program. She's the reason Xion exists in the first place."

"It doesn't matter, how are we going to go about our plan now that she is the communication between the castles?"

"She trusts me. Or at the very least, doesn't suspect anything from me. She is going to gravitate towards you once we are at the castle. We can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

"We still need at least one more person to join us for our plan to work. Xemnas assigned me as head of the castle. I could introduce her to Namine."

"That's dangerous. How are we suppose to…?"

"Worst case we can get Namine to rewrite her heart as well. With Replica's having artificial hearts, it shouldn't be a problem."

Larxene stops pacing and smiles. "We do have another option."

"What's that?"

"We could let Sora deal with Aamilxa. He is bound to have some animosity towards her since she is Aimala's clone."

"Yeah, that could work but only as a last resort. We can't draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Then we'll just play it by ear."

"Of course" the two of them smile at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 23: Departure**

The day to leave finally comes. Aamilxa leaves her room looking back at it wondering when she will be back. She smiles then turns to head to the top of the castle. As she's walking up she encounters Xigbar.

"Looks like you are ready for the castle eh green gem" said Xigbar.

"Yes I suppose" said Aamilxa. "Last time I was there I only spent a couple hours there. To think I will be gone for days at a time, it seems weird."

"What's going to be weirder is your perceptions of time while you are there."

Aamilxa gave a confused look to Xigbar. "What do you mean?"

"The concept of day and night there is completely different. Time can flow both ways there. You can end of spending hours there and only a few minutes pass or a few days. It's almost impossible to comprehend. Imaging if you come back and an entire year has past? It would be really hard to comprehend."

"Can that really happen?"

"Of course, why do you think Vexen doesn't appear in the castle that often?"

"That's kind of scary"

"Don't feel too bad about it. Just try your best to endure it."

"Ok"

Aamilxa starts walking away then turns to Xigbar. "I'll see you soon Xiggy" she says. She turns and runs to the roof.

"Xiggy?" said Xigbar. "Kid really needs to work on her nicknames."

Aamilxa arrives on the roof. The entire C.O. team was there waiting in front of Xemnas. Aamilxa goes and stands next to Axel. Xemnas turns to the others.

"My friends" says Xemnas. "Today you will venture forth to castle oblivion. The actions you take there shall put us on the path to further our goals. Go my friends and comrades; ensure that our mission at Castle Oblivion is a successful one." Xemnas opens a portal in the middle of the platform on the roof. One by one each organization member walks in. Aamilxa takes a deep breath as she takes her first steps through the portal. The group arrives just outside the castle. Seeing the castle again sends a shiver down Aamilxa's spine. The group enters the castle. The white walls glowed brightly illuminating the castle. Marluxia turns to the rest of the group.

"Ok from here on out we will separate to our teams" said Marluxia. "Vexen, you go ahead and take your team to their destinations."

"Humph" said Vexen "Don't think that just because you are in charge of the castle means you can order me around. I am number 4 in the organization and am the highest ranking member in this castle. I demand that you show me the respect I deserve."

"Apologize Vexen"

"That's more like it."

Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, all teleport away. Aamilxa walks across the hall to a large door and opens it. Inside was this black void that starts to suck her in. she tries to run away from the door but the suction is too strong. Suddenly Axel comes and closes the door just before she could be absorbed.

"You should really be careful" said Axel. "This place is not very stable. The whole entire castle is built on memories. Without proper support you could be lost in this castle forever."

"Thanks for the tip" said Aamilxa.

"Aamilxa" says Marluxia. "I want you to meet someone." Aamilxa walks over to Marluxia. Marluxia places his hand on her shoulders and they teleport away. Axel and Larxene follow. They arrive in a small room with a giant orb in the middle of the room. "This is the control room. There is a similar one that the other team has. From here we can view the entire top floor of the castle. Very useful if we were to have guests show up."

Marluxia then turns around and has Aamilxa turn as well. In the corner of the room was a blond girl in a small white dress wearing sandals drawing in a sketch book. She seemed quite lonely and depressed. "Aamilxa I would like you to meet the girl that lives here in the castle, Namine."

Aamilxa walks over to Namine. "Hello" says Aamilxa

"Hello" says Namine not even looking up or stopping her drawings.

"So you live here in the castle?"

"Yes"

"It's very roomy here."

Namine stays silent. The two of them stay silent for about five minutes.

"Axel" said Marluxia "Would you mind taking Aamilxa to the downstairs facility?"

"Of course" said Axel. He walks over to Aamilxa and taps her on the shoulder. "We should go down stairs." The two of them teleport away. Aamilxa and Axel arrive in the main room. Unlike up top, it doesn't have an orb in the middle and is a lot smaller. The room is also completely dark compared to the other.

Zexion was there standing in the middle of the room. "Hello there Zexion" said Axel.

"Showing Aamilxa around I see" said Zexion.

"Don't want her accidently opening doors again."

"Oh right should have warned her about that before we came.

Aamilxa looks around the room. "How do you guys know what's going on down here?" She asks. "There doesn't seem to be any surveillance down here."

"I am the surveillance down here" said Zexion. "I watch the basements for any visitors that might come strolling in. I can catch the scent of anyone that happens to come here where ever they may be."

"That's very useful" said Aamilxa. "I guess this makes you more efficient than the surveillance up top. By the way where are Vexen and Lexaeus?"

"They are probably in the lab."

Aamilxa turns to Axel. "You can go ahead and go Axel. I assume the other place you want me to see is the lab right?"

"Well that was the last place I guess" said Axel

"I've already been there so I'll be fine."

"Alright don't go getting into trouble now."

Axel disappears. Aamilxa turns to Zexion. "So what exactly do you need me to do for this replica project?"

Meanwhile, back up top Marluxia and Larxene are talking to Namine.

"Listen Namine" said Marluxia "I need you to alter our comrade's memories. She needs to believe that she's an ally to us."

"But why do you want to do this to your own comrade?" asked Namine

"That doesn't matter" said Larxene. "If you don't want to be alone again then you will do as we say. Make sure that she can't remember anything of her past life."

Namine sat in silence.

"Doing it now would be pointless" said Marluxia. "You will do it once our guest arrives. The process needs to be slow enough that she doesn't even notice it and make sure that their memories connect with each other." Marluxia turns to Larxene. "Namine can handle this Larxene."

"Humph" said Larxene. "If she can't then we go back to my plan."

"Very well then."

Suddenly Axel appears in the room.

"Larxene" says Marluxia. "Give me a moment to talk with Axel." Larxene vanishes. Marluxia walks up to Axel. "Axel what is your opinion on the Organization?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 26: Preparations for our three visitors.**

Aamilxa and Vexen are in the lab tinkering with the equipment and analyzing the data. Aamilxa has been under Vexen's wing the entire time. She is starting to understand how the replica project works and sees how important she is to making it successful. She is also picking up on how data works for the project as well. She feels Vexen might let her use the machines alone soon. The two of them continue their examination when Zexion arrives in the lab.

"What do you want now Zexion?" asked Vexen.

"I came for Aamilxa" said Zexion "It appears Axel is looking for her."

"Now!? while we are making such progress?"

"He says it's important."

"It's ok Vexen" said Aamilxa. "This probably won't take too long."

Aamilxa teleports out the lab to the basement main room. Axel was standing there in the middle of the room waiting for her.

"So what did you want?" asked Aamilxa.

"Marluxia is getting ready to leave the castle" said Axel.

"So he's about to start his plan?"

"It would appear so. He's already briefed me as to what he plans to do with Sora. Namine will use her powers to manipulate Sora's memories and have him turn into his puppet. I can only assume that after that he plans to use them to take over the organization and…."

Aamilxa gets a shocked look. "Wait, Namine can manipulate memories?"

"To a certain degree; she can only manipulate the memories of Sora and those who have met Sora. tHey also must have a heart in order for her powers to work."

Aamilxa slowly starts pacing around the room deep in thought.

"Namine is more dangerous than I initially thought" she said. "Not only could she capture Sora but if Riku finds a way out the realm of darkness, she could capture him as well." She stops and turns to Axel. "…It might be easier just to kill her."

Axel seemed shocked by Aamilxa comment. "That's not an option."

Aamilxa looked at Axel in confusion. "Why not? It's clear that she poses a threat to the organization. If we eliminate her then Marluxia's plan is crushed as well. We could even blame her death on Marluxia which will justify our need to kill both him and Larxene."

"Marluxia has no reason to kill Namine. There's no way to prove anything if she's dead. He was given a direct order to take care of the castle as well as Namine herself. Despite Marluxia's intentions there's no way Xemnas will believe that Marluxia will blatantly disobey a direct order from him."

Aamilxa starts pacing around the room again. "So then what, do we should call in more back up."

"Saix won't allow it besides that will blow our cover."

"That's true. Although I feel Saix won't hesitate to act if we give him actual proof of treachery. He doesn't have the heart for showing sympathy which is kind of ironic since none of us have…." Aamilxa suddenly gets a thought in her head and stops. "You said that Namine can manipulate the memories of those who met Sora right?"

Yeah, they also need a heart as well."

"D-Do you think they will try to use her on me as well?"

"What makes you think that? I mean even if they wanted to you're a nobody right?"

"I'm a replica Axel. I was forged using the damaged heart of the now deceased Aimala. Marluxia already knows this. They already suspect me because of what Lord Xemnas did. They could easily turn me into their pawn." Aamilxa starts to shiver. "If they wanted to they can use Namine to make me their total puppet. That means I'll be taking orders from Larxene."

Axel places his hand on Aamilxa's shoulder. "I think you're over thinking this."

"I wish I was. If they are successful than you'll be on your own with taking care of Marluxia and Larxene, and if you were to fail than not only will he have Sora but me as well on his side to confront Lord Xemnas." Aamilxa looks down at the floor. "The Daughter of the mistress and the keyblade master fighting the organization together, it will be child's play for them."

Axel crosses his arms. "Then don't worry about it. If they try to make you fall, I'll make sure to bring you back up."

Meanwhile up top, Marluxia and Larxene have their talk.

"Sora and his friends are in a world nearby" said Marluxia

"Good than we can finally start our plan" said Larxene

"I have briefed Axel of our mission carefully leaving out the parts about taking over the organization. He seems to have a grudge against some of the organization members as well. It's possible that we can recruit him to the cause. "

"We still need to worry about the doll."

"We will begin the moment Sora steps foot inside the castle. I'll even bring her to the first floor with me when Sora arrives as an extra precaution."

Marluxia teleports away. Back in the basement, Aamilxa goes to the computer. She opens a file called messages and begins to type a message that will be sent back to the other castle. The message says:

 _Lord Xemnas,_

 _The plan seems to be working perfectly. Axel and I have discovered a possible lead that could lead to discovering the traitorous plan that Marluxia has concocted. Sora is on his way to the castle. By the time he arrives he would have started being affected by Namine's power. Our hope is that me and Axel manage to expose the traitor before this occurs. Once the plan is discovered we will no doubt take out both Larxene and Marluxia. I suggest you inform the other members that their will most likely not be seeing any of the other members of the organization anymore._

 _Good luck to you all._

Once complete, Aamilxa sends the message. Aamilxa then teleports up top Larxene and Axel are standing right by the orb in the middle of the room with Namine in the corner.

"Namine?" asked Axel. "Is Sora and the others close?"

"They should be arriving any minute now" said Namine.

"This is going to be interesting" said Larxene. "Now we get to see what's going to happen to Sora. Then we can collect twice as many hearts with him and Roxas working together."

Aamilxa stays silent. About five minutes pass and Marluxia suddenly teleports into the room.

"I take it he's here?" asked Larxene

"Turn your attention to the front door." The orb in the middle of the room shows an image of the front door on the first floor. The door suddenly opens. In walks Sora, Donald and Goofy. Aamilxa lets out a huge sigh.

"So it begins" she says.


End file.
